


Venga lo que Venga

by SamThatWriter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamThatWriter/pseuds/SamThatWriter
Summary: Lance has become stressed after switching lions, and Keith comes in for comfort.





	Venga lo que Venga

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiraculousLover18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousLover18/gifts).



> Spanish translator may be needed.

Lance fiddled with the bayard in his hand, flipping it over and over, getting used to the red clashing against his tanned skin. "Por dios..." Lance mumbled to himself. "Que pasó...?" 

Lance stood up as his door opened. "Keith! Te asustaba a mí!" Lance shakes his head. "I mean, you scared me!" 

Keith smirked slightly. "Spanish?" 

Lance's face goes slightly red against his dark skin. "I was talking to myself before you came in."

"Still, you know spanish?" Keith grinned, leaning against the wall next to the door. 

"Well, I was born and grew up in Cuba..." 

Keith looked a little surprised to hear this news. He shook his head slightly, focusing back on what he came here for. "Anyways, I just wanna see how you're doing. Switching lions is a big deal..." 

"I guess." Lance says, looking down at the floor. "I mean... It's not all that bad. Red is just faster than I'm used to." 

Keith nods. "Yeah, Red's pretty speedy. Sometimes flight tests are best." 

Lance looked back down at the bayard in his fist. It still seemed strange. 

"Well, I guess I'm going to see if Allura will talk to me. Later." Keith said, standing up as straight as possible again. ((Get it cause he's g a y))

"Right... See you later." Lance said, sitting back on his bed as Keith exited the room. 

Maybe Lance just needed some air. 

\----

Lance sighed, sitting next to Blue's paw, upset that the lion wouldn't respond to him anymore. 

"I understand why... But I just can't let go..." Lance mumbled to himself. 

The Red lion purred in sympathy. 

Lance sighed, looking at the difference between the bayard in his hand and the paw he was sitting next to. 

Lance stood up, finally accepting what came to pass. 

"Venga lo que venga..."

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a prompt from a challenge. If you're wondering, the prompt is: a character study of sorts focusing on Lance and the Blue Lion post s3 lion switch. Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
